Allen's Last Will and Testament
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Allen has left a will for his friends at the order. Little do they know that a certain exorcist is enjoying his sweet revenege upon them all with one final trick...rambling one-shot. Prequel to The Order's Ti Kwan Leap Class.


_**Mizu: I was bored and on you tube (not surprising, right?) when I first heard the audio to The Frantics Last Will and Testament. To say it inspired me would be laughable. It's just a short little rambling of mine that I did to boost my morale for writing cause I've been kind of depressed. Anyways, the story behind this is that Allen decides to play a trick on everybody. So he pretends to be dead and has Lavi read a fake will (unknowingly). Timcampy and Timothy are helping him play this prank on everyone and all in all, it's pretty hilarious. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

* * *

It all started one day when Allen's darker half of his personality got bored. He knew that there was a meeting with all the exorcists today but knew what it was about. No new innocence found yet. Too bored to want to sit through that, Allen managed to think up a trick that would top anything that Lavi had done to him in the past several months. He enlisted the help of his new friend Timothy as well as his faithful companion Timcampy. The exorcist teen couldn't help but feel eager as to want was to come.

"Okay…Today is the day that I get my revenge," Allen chuckled evilly, looking into Komui's office to see if everyone was there, "Ready you two?"

"Of course," Timothy smirked, rushing out with a piece of paper and Timcampy, "Komui! Komui!"

"What is it, Timothy?" Komui asked as all the exorcists in the room looked at him.

"It's awful!" Timothy shouted, fake tears rolling down his cheeks, "A-Allen…Allen…"

"Allen what, Timothy?" Lavi asked, walking up to the amazing child actor.

"Allen died trying to get back from his last mission!" Timothy wailed, releasing even more tears.

"What!" everyone, excluding a stoic samurai.

"Yeah! T-Timcampy was sent back with the news and everything…" Timothy whimpered, "He brought back Allen's will…"

"That's what he was writing a few weeks ago," Lenalee pointed out, tears welling up in her eyes, "I told him that we all had one just incase something were to happen to us…but I didn't think we'd have to use it so soon…"

"I-It says that he wants Lavi to read it to everyone," Timothy said as Timcampy handed the redhead the paper.

"It does," Lavi pointed out before clearing his throat.

"Poor Allen…" Miranda cried, clinging to Marie's shirt.

"There, there Miranda," Marie and Krory tried to comfort her.

"I, Allen Walker, being of sound mind and body," Lavi read, earning a deep chuckle from the corner of the room where Kanda stood, "do hereby bequeath the following of my possessions to my closest friends."

"This should be good," Kanda sneered, walking over to the couch and plopping down to enjoy the show, "Moyashi didn't own anything."

Ignoring Kanda's rudeness in the face of their tragedy, Lavi continued to read off the will of his dear friend, "To our overly emotional Miranda Lotto, who has never been able to stand on her own two feet, causing us many hilarious but often times disastrous results, often times helped out by our equally emotional friend Aristar Krory III, both of which who seemed to only be able to cause us laughter and the occasional harm from the random experimental drugs lying around here-"

"Wha?" Miranda blinked.

"To Miranda, I leave," Lavi blinked to see if he read the next part right, "A boot to the head."

"A wha-" everyone started to ask when a boot suddenly fell onto Miranda's head with help from Timcampy, who was now picking it up.

"ow…" Miranda whimpered.

"Are you alright?" Marie asked.

"And two more boots for our whimpy friend Krory and overly understanding friend, Marie Noise," Lavi read, trying hard not to laugh.

"Ow!" both snapped as Timcampy dropped the boot on Krory and Timothy nailed Marie with another boot.

Kanda, not able to stand it, busted out in a deep rumbling laughter while the rest tried hard not to laugh.

"Wh-Why did Allen leave us that?" Miranda whimpered.

"Still, you three are my dear friends," Lavi continued to read, fighting his laughter still, "You have always been there to help me. I can remember you admiring my clown picture inside of my room and since I no longer will need it-"

"Allen…" Krory whimpered, happily.

"I leave you three another boot to the head," Lavi said shortly, hiding his laughter.

"Huh!" the three gaped as the boots hit them, "Ow!"

Kanda and Komui were the only two trying not to hide their laughter anymore.

"Next is our insane friend and Lenalee's brother," Lavi announced, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Hey now, I don't need a boot to the head," Komui said, trembling as the golden golem focused his sights on the scientist.

"To dear Komui Lee, who has made me on many cases a human guinea pig," Lavi chuckled darkly as he read the paper.

"I'm just gonna cover up my head now," Komui said, hiding under his notepad.

"I leave my trusted golem's blueprints as well as many of the pieces from Sir Komurin that Lenalee has bestowed upon me," Lavi read, astonished.

"Really?" Komui asked, eyes glittering as he came out of his hiding place.

"Oh boy…" Lenalee muttered under her breath.

"And a boot to the head!" Lavi erupted out in laughter as Timothy kicked Komui in the head, hard.

"Ow!" Komui shrieked as the room erupted into laughter.

"And another for Miranda, Marie, and Krory!" Lavi struggled to say between his laughter filled breathes.

"Ouch!" the three groaned as Timcampy dropped the boots on their heads.

"Next is one of our newest friends, Chaoji Han," Lavi announced after regaining control of his lungs.

"I don't want to know…" Chaoji whined, knowing what he would get.

"I leave a boot to the head," Lavi smirked, kicking Chaoji himself.

"ow…I knew it," Chaoji groaned.

"And one for Miranda, Noise, and Krory," Lavi smirked, watching the boots fall onto their heads again.

"And now for Miss Lenalee Lee," Lavi read, making sure that he was far away from Komui.

"oh, I don't need anything," Lenalee laughed nervously, face tinted red from laughter and embarrassment.

"Who took care of me whenever I was feeling sad during my stay at the Order. Who made me laugh at the simplest thing and made me feel human, if only for a little while. Who even brought me coffee when she was supposed to be bringing the drink to her brother."

"I never really minded much," Lenalee blushed, ignoring Komui's whimpering cries.

"To Lenalee Lee, I bequeath," Lavi had to pause to stop his laughter before his collapsed with lack of oxygen to his brain, "A boot to the head."

"Ow!" Lenalee yelped as Timothy kicked her in the head, not hard but enough.

"And one for Miranda, Noise, and Krory," Lavi laughed loudly, loving and missing his dear friend dearly at that moment.

"Ow!" the three yelped in unison.

"And so to our stoic Kanda Yuu, I leave my vast supply of-" Lavi started to announce dramatically, "Boot to the Head!"

Timothy, Lavi, and Timcampy kicked (Timcampy dropped the boot) Kanda in the head as hard as they could, knowing that it was what Allen would have wanted.

"Gah!" Kanda snapped, reaching over to where his innocence _**wasn't **_sitting because Komui had taken it from him, "Tch! Baka Moyashi!"

The room erupted in giggles at Kanda's flustered face as Lavi retreated a bit, looking at the page for anything that Allen might have left him.

"And finally, to Lavi, who has been so kind as to read this document for you all," Lavi read proudly, "I leave not a boot to the head but…but an angry Timcampy to be placed in his trousers as well as to give permission to Kanda so he can attack him once with Mugen."

Lavi instantly started his insane dance as Timcampy worked on biting the insides of his legs. All the while, Kanda started to chase him with his sword drawn and a wicked grin on his face.

"Read the last part!" Timothy ordered, standing on Komui's desk.

"A-An-And I leave all the money that I've raised in the passed year to pay of my master's debts off to the scientists, excluding Komui, so that they can afford to go on vacation to somewhere decent!" Lavi shouted as he narrowly dodged Mugen while Timcampy flew out of his pant leg.

"Yay!" erupted from all the scientists that had decided to listen in.

"That's it?" Komui asked, whimpering, "That's so mean and disgraceful of Allen…"

"Oh, there's one more thing," Lavi stated, flipping the paper over.

"Cover your heads everyone!" Krory shouted, hiding behind Marie.

"I leave everyone mentioned a life time supply of ice cream or, in Kanda's case, soba," Lavi read the final part, "Enjoy~!"

"Ice cream?" everyone asked, blinking.

"Soba?" Kanda added, confused.

"That's all?" Chaoji asked.

"Yep," Lavi nodded, folding the paper up.

"Well, what flavor will it be?" Lenalee asked.

"Boot to the Head!" Lavi shouted and proceeded to help Timothy and Timcampy give one last boot to the head to everyone.

As the group then started to fight and bicker over it all, Linked walked in with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on in here?" Link asked, pointing to the doorway, "And can anyone tell me why Walker is rolling on the floor out in the hallway with laughter?"

All was silent except for the laughter coming through the doorway and the chuckles from the other boy in on it all.

"_**Walker!" **_everyone shouted as they raced out and chased the at one time bored parasitic exorcist through the halls of the Order.

But hey, at least he wasn't bored anymore~!

* * *

_**Mizu: Don't hate me. It just had to be done. I could have done it where Lavi was the one that did it but then I thought, 'Allen's got more reason to do it plus his Black Allen half is much more devious than Lavi.' So here it is. Hoped you guys enjoyed! Reviews are so much enjoyed! Ciao for now!**_


End file.
